World Affairs
by Anime Ayumu
Summary: This is a drabble one-shot thingy! Send in your requests! More info inside...Ch 6: It's the 4th of July and you know what that means. It's time for a certain Brit to take a trip down memory lane...
1. Chapter 1

Hey follow Hetalia fanatics! Happy Earth Day! I'm having current writer's block with my other stories, so I figured I'd give myself a break. This is one of those random fics where I take requests from everyone! I'll do one-shots, song-fics, drabbles, fluff, reader inserts, the whole shebang. So just give me a plot, pairing(s) and whatever else you want in it. Sorry, but I will not be accepting OCs. Oh, and no lemons either. I would, but I don't really know how to write those...^^' (Keep it T-rated plz) But I am willing do Nyo!talia and Dark!talia. Also angst and/or suicide fics for anyone whose interested.

Send in your requests via review or PM!

PEACE! X3

3 Anime Ayumu


	2. Country for a Day

A/N: Hallo! Okey doke so heres the first one-shot, requested by **ShunKazamis-Girl:**

**Can you do a reader-insert (ReaderXVarious) involving the reader taking a country's place (country of ur choice) during a World Meeting? U know, how did the reader endure the meeting, what kind of chaos would happen, that kind of stuff?**

Well you gave me a hard one! But it's cool, I like a good challenge! To be honest, I've never written a reader-insert so this will be my first one and probably will turn out pretty crappy.

Warnings: languages, France's mind, Romano's mouth, my crappy writing skills, and Russia.

* * *

Remind yourself: how did you end up here again?

You don't even want to the think about it. Throwing your pencil down on the table, you rubbed your temples in a vain attempt to keep yourself from going insane from all the chaos going on around you.

England was choking France, America was laughing about who-knows-what, Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia were trembling in a corner together, Russia was…well being Russia, Germany was yelling at everyone to shut up, Romano was calling Spain a tomato bastard, China was offering Japan some candy and poor little Canada was forgotten, as usual. In short, a normal World Meeting. Geez, you thought, digging through your bag. Where's that bottle of advil when you needed it?

Now, to make the chaos complete, all that was needed was Italy screaming "PASTA~!" or petting a cat. However, the adorable nation was no where to be found. Why is this, you ask? Well, dear reader, that is part of the reason you are even at a World Meeting. Usually, you wouldn't even bother coming, knowing that absolutely nothing ever got done at these things. You were a small country and figured that you could get along by yourself just fine. Besides, if you did come on a regular basis, that's just screaming "Look! I'm small and vulnerable! World powers, come take me over!" And you really didn't want to push your chances with, ahem, _certain _countries. (A/N: *coughcough* France and Russia! *coughcough*)

Anyways, back to the story. Despite your normal stubbornness to stay as far away as possible from these things, here you were. You were filling in for Italy, who had come down with alarming fever at the last minute. Since you were so nice, (and in an alliance with him) you decided to go the meeting in his place. Plus, who could say no to that cute little face? Well, Germany could, but that's a completely different story. And who knows? Considering you've never been to one, maybe it might turn out to be fun…

Boy, were you wrong.

You swore everything just got louder (was that even possible?) when Prussia burst through the door, screaming about how awesome he was. Now you were never going to use that word again. Giving up, you slammed your head against the table.

"Ow," was all you said.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?" you heard a gentle voice say. You turned you head and your (e/c) met soft chocolate brown ones. It was Japan.

You sat up, not wanting to seem as tired as you were. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." You heard about Japan from Italy, but it was quite an honor to actually meet the small island nation.

He smiled warmly. Did your heart just skip a beat? "Well, that's good. I am Japan. May I ask what your name is?" God, his voice was so soothing…

"(N-name)," you stutter out. "I'm (Name)."

His eyes grew curious. "Really? That's an interesting name. What country are you?" He caught himself. "Ah, excuse me for being so straightforward. Gomenosai."

"Oh, no it's fine!" Man why is this dude so polite? It made you feel as though you had no manners. "I'm (name of country)."

"(Name of country)? Isn't that just off the coast of Italy?"

You nodded. "It sure is. I lived with him for a while, but since I'm closer to his brother, Romano took me in. I usually don't come to these things, but Italy wasn't feeling well so I decided to step in for him."

"You are such a good friend."

Embarrassed, you rubbed the back of you neck, a habit you had picked up from Spain when you lived with Romano and him. "Hehe, thanks."

You and Japan continued talking for most of the meeting. Pretty soon Spain noticed you were there for the first time and of course wasn't discreet about his joy of seeing you.

"(NAAAAAAAAME)~!" You screamed as a tomato loving Spaniard threw himself at you in utter joy. The force sent both of you to the ground. With him on top.

"(Name), you're finally here! At a World Meeting! This makes Uncle Spain so happy!" he gushed, still holding onto you. Now, don't get me wrong, you love the dude, but sometimes you felt as though he could get a little _too _happy.

"It-it's nice to…see you too…S-Spain…" you struggled to get out. Spain was literally laying on top of you, making it hard for you to breath. Or move for that matter.

"Whoa, dude get a room!" you heard a voice yell. Of course, leave it up to America to misread a situation. Your face burned.

"Uh, Spain?"

"Si, mi pequeño? (yes, my little one)" He started nuzzling your neck loving, like he used to when you were little. This was getting weird.

"Can you get off me now? I can't breath."

"Mmmm, no! It's been so long since I've seen you! I—"

"You stupid bastard! Get off her!"

Suddenly Spain was ripped away from you, leaving you just laying on the floor. You stared up at Romano, who stuck his hand in your face. You blinked.

"Well? Are you just gonna lay there all day?" You pouted. "Fine then." Romano pulled his hand back and crossed his arms.

"You're still the same as ever, Roma, " you said, getting up yourself. "Loud and rude."

Romano's face went red with anger and he started spitting out some Italian crap you didn't bother to translate.

America somehow appeared right next to you. "AHAHAHAHA! Man, I knew Romano could get mad but GEEZ! It's like he friggin' _explodes _with you!" He slapped on the back. You smirk knowingly.

"You git! You shouldn't hit a lady like that!" England stormed over.

"Dude, what's the big deal?" America laughed. "What, you gotta crush on her or something?" Crush? You haven't even met the guy! But you did already know who he was…

England's face turned a slight pink. "Wanker! Don't go putting words in my mouth. I haven't even met the woman and here you are making false accusations! And another thing…" Your attention was diverted when a cocky laugh made it's way into your ears.

"Ohonhonhon~. Je m'excuse pour mes amis la-bas. Ils ne doivent pas ignorer une fille qui est aussi belle que vous, mon cheri." (I apologize for my friends over there. They should not ignore a girl who is as beautiful as you, my sweety. A/N: HA! Take THAT Google Translate!) The man took your hand and kissed it. France. Typical. Even though you knew his _true intentions_, you couldn't help but blush the slightest bit. Ah, damn hormones, you thought.

"Oi! Don't you touch her!" you heard Romano yell. When did he become so possessive?

"Mi amour!" Spain grabbed you by the shoulders, smiling too brightly. "It's not that I'm not happy to see you," No, really? "But what are you doing here, chica? You never come to these meetings!" He suddenly gasped, getting an idea. "Have you finally decided to come out of isolation and take on your full responsibility as a nation?" You smiled. Same old Spain.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. I'm just here to fill in for Italy." You heard a certain German snort.

"Typical of Italy. Probably out making pasta or petting cats." You didn't know why, but hearing that comment made you a little angry.

You folded your arms across your chest and glared at Germany. "For you information, he's in bed right now. He's sick with 109 degrees fever and can barely move. He's not _ditching, _if that's what you're assuming. Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you get to criticize him. He's a lot more than you get him credit for, you know." Germany stared at you, shocked by your outburst.

All of a sudden, you felt an overwhelming presence behind you. There was only one person who was able to do that. You slowly turned around and were met with a sickeningly sweet smile. Russia.

"You are new here, da?" A chill went down you spine. Holy chiz, this guy was as creepy as Italy said. You thought he had been exaggerating, but now…

"Uh, yeah. I-I am."

He leaned towards you. "You are (name of country), da?"

"Mm-hm. How…how did you know that?"

He leaned in closer, to the point where your noses were almost touching. You could feel his breath on your face. "You would like to become one with me, da?"

"….What does that mean?"

"Shall I show you?"

Ok, now _that _pretty much scared the shit out of you. Letting out a small squeak, you stumbled back and fell into Prussia's arms.

"Kesesesese~ what do we have here? Ein verlorenes Kätzchen? (a lost kitten)." You looked up and saw deep pools of red gazing back at you.

"I-I, uh…um, I was j-just…" What was wrong with you? It's just Prussia!

The ex-nation smirked. "Too speechless for the awesome me?" You nodded, deciding to humor him. That, plus you couldn't really think of a snarky comeback fast enough. "That's to be expected. But vhat _isn't _expected is to find such a schöne Frau (lovely woman) in a filthy place like this."

"Bruder, you're scaring her," Germany said, deadpan.

Prussia simply laughed, still having a hold on you. "Scaring her by my overwhelming awesomeness, you mean!"

"Ja, bruder. Vhatever you say."

You didn't know if you could survive the rest of the day…

* * *

…And yet somehow you did.

You sighed as you walked out to the parking lot to your car. How did Japan and England and all the other sane people (erm, nations?) _stay _sane? Well, I guess you get used to it eventually, you thought. But to be honest, there was _no way _you could get used to this. You hoped Italy would be better when you got home…

"Ahhh!" Next thing you knew, you were staring down into a pair of soft blue eyes.

"O-ow…" the person under you said weakly. You blinked. Blue eyes, glasses, blond hair…

"A-America?" you said uncertainly. He looked like America, but there seemed to be a calmer air about him. You don't know, maybe it _was _America, but just on a sugar low.

"Uh, um, no. I'm Canada. America's brother," he spoke so softly, you almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"Really? I didn't know America had a brother! I'm (Name)!" You smiled. Since your eyes were closed while smiling, you didn't see the huge blush that appeared on Canada's cheeks. Plus, you were oblivious to the fact that you were still on top of him.

"Uh, um, right. (N-Name)?"

"Yeah?"

"C-could you get o—" He was interrupted but a bright flashbulb going off in both of your faces, followed by a familiar "Ohonhonhon~"

"Well what do we have here? A pair of lovers who couldn't wait til they got home?" France smirked down at the two of you. Prussia stood behind him with a camera in his hands.

"Jealous much?" You sat up, unknowingly and accidentally straddling the boy under you. Canada's face was beet red.

"Of course not, mon cheri. I am simply observing what I see."

Prussia stepped forward. "And what he sees is a very naughty frau and a boy who couldn't keep it in his pants."

It was your turn to blush as you suddenly realized the, _awkward _position you were in and what it looked like to the others.

You quickly got off of Canada and apologized. "Uh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." You stared at the ground.

"Ah! No don't worry about it. It was my fault, I should've been more careful. I-I really didn't mean to, uh, um…" You smiled at his stuttering and the way he whispered so self-consiously. It was cute.

"How about we both take the blame?" you asked. Canada's eyes seemed to widen a bit.

"R-really? O-Okay, uh sure." He bent down to pick a small stuffed bear that you hadn't noticed before.  
"Is he yours?"

Canada nodded. "Yeah, he is. Although he doesn't remember it…" He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Canada's blush came back when you smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Canada. I gotta get going now. See ya!" With that you ran down the parking lot and hopped into your (type of car). If you had looked back, you would've seen the look of surprise on Canada's face. No one _ever_ remembered his name.

* * *

You knocked softly on Italy's bedroom door. You didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping, but you wanted to let him know you were coming in all the same. When you heard no objection, you slowly opened the door and poked your head in. You smiled. Italy was on his bed, sleeping. You giggled when you got a closer look. His arm was thrown over his forehead and he had kicked the covers off in his sleep. He had the cutest smiled on his face. He's probably dreaming about pasta, you thought.

You felt his forehead. Good, the fever had gone down considerably. After tucking the Italian back in, you got up and went to the kitchen. You came back with a big bowl of pasta and a wet, cold cloth. You placed the pasta on his nightstand and put the cloth on his forehead. Ever so slowly, light auburn eyes cracked themselves open to gaze at you, followed by a weak "veh~…"

"Bella (Name), you're back." He yawned (so cute!) and stretched.

"Yeah I am. I brought you pasta." You held up the bowl.

Italy's eyes sparkled. "Veh~. That makes me so happy! You're so nice, bella!" You smiled.

Italy wasted no time digging into his favorite dish. You next to him on the bed, just smiling as you watched him eat.

"How was the meeting, veh~? How did it go?"

You shrugged. "Oh you know. Just the usual…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorryyyyyyyyy. That was really bad. I was kinda rushing at the end cuz i wanted to get this posted already. I really had no idea what to put so I just started writing whatever randomness popped into my head.

But I am really proud of myself cuz I DIDN'T have to use Google Translate when writing french so suck on that! (as you can see, I'm pretty happy about that ^^) okay, i'ma leave now: PEACE! X3

Next up! Chibi China! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for late update. Finals and all that shit. Spent a week writing then rewriting then rewriting again cuz i didn't like what my mind was dishing out. Then last week i went on a 4 day school trip up to Washington D.C. Then I a had a crazy weekend, this week has been the most hectic thing ever with everyone at school getting sick and my brother getting sick and finals coming up next week. Jesus I'm so glad this year is ending. I really need to get some new friends...

Anywho, this is a request by an anonymous reader who is named **Kayylin:**

**Hey can you write a reader insert with China :P I don't really see that happen much and I think it would be really cute...oh yea and happy earth day! :) I think this is the lorax's favorite day xD**

Yes, Kayylin that would be cute! But you know what would be even cuter? If it was CHIBI CHINA! XD (do we even get to _see _chibi china in the series? I don't know...)

Warnings: adorableness, chibiness, pandas, my crappy writing skills, and little kids crying

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing

* * *

"Nooooo~!" You pulled against your mother's grip in protest. She was making you come with her on one of her meetings with a family friend. But you didn't want to go! Grown-up meetings where so boring and the other family's kid was usually older than you and didn't want to play with "some little girl."

"(Name)!" your mother yelled in frustration. This made you immediately stop and shrink back. When Mother got angry, she was scary… She sighed when she saw the little tears that collected at the corners of your eyes. Why did you have to be so darn cute? "I'm sorry, (Name), but Mother is very tired right now and would like to go home as much as you do. But Mother needs to go to this meeting." She knelt down to your level and started to straighten out your little red qípáo. "So Mother needs you to be on your best behavior, understand?" You nod. "Good."

Without further argument, your mother took your hand and began leading you in the direction you were originally going. Soon, the two of you came upon a large house. It was huge! Your own house was similar, but not as big. The front entrance had magnificently painted blood red doors and the three tier roofs where a stunning gold. There was a wall on either side of the entrance, blocking the rest of the view. You stared up in awe at the beautiful architecture. A servant came out and led you and your mother inside.

"Wow…" You stared with wide eyes. The inner courtyard was amazing! You felt like you could get lost in here for hours. The gardens were in full bloom and the little river that wond it's way through was clear and crisp. You were tempted to pull away from Mother and run around, exploring the new territory, but Mother's grip kept you from doing so.

The servant led the two of you through the courtyard to the main living room of the house. He slid the door open and you were greeted by a cheerful, young-looking woman.

"(Your mom's name)! So glad you could come." The two women hugged and then sat down. Another servant came and poured tea for them as they began their meeting. A few other women where there also. It became obvious to you that this was strictly a social meeting when your mother said,

"I brought my daughter with me, (Name)." You snapped your head and blinked. From some reason, the other woman, Mrs. Wang, seemed to think that this action was adorable on your part.

"Oh, so _this _is (Name)! Shame on you, (mother's name), for hiding such a cute little girl from me. Would you like some candy, (Name)?" She knelt down to your level, offering a small basket of your favorite Chinese candy. You smiled excitedly and took a handful.

"Xie xie!" (thank you!) you chirped.

"Oh that reminds me. Yao, honey? Oh, Chun, be a dear and fetch Yao for me, will you?" she asked a passing servant. The girl bowed and went off to find "Yao." You kept picking at the candy in you hand and looked around the room while chewing. It looked a lot like the one at home with minor changes. The scroll on the wall behind a small shrine said "honor," whereas your said "beauty." Incense burned in the middle of the small table that your mother and the other women sat at. You were caught up in looking at all the little trinkets and sculptures shrewn around the room that you didn't notice the new person who entered the room.

"Aru~… you called, Mother?" You looked to the source of the new voice. It was a boy. He was taller than you, probably a little older, as well. He had big, deep brown eyes and short black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail. He wore a green tunic and white pants. The tunic had long sleeves that covered his hands.

"Ah, Yao. Come meet your new friend," his mother gestured to come forward. A new friend? You wondered who that would be…

"(Name), (mother's name), this is my son, Yao. Yao, this is Mrs. (last name) and her daughter, (Name)." Wait, that new friend was you?

Your mother pushed you forward to him. You looked up at him, (e/c) eyes wide. He stared back down at you with his own brown ones. They were so pretty…

He smiled. "Ni hao, aru. Wo jiao Yao. (hello, aru. My name is Yao.)" he said. "What's yours?"

"(Name). I am (first name) (last name)."

He smiled bigger. "It's nice to meet you, (Name)!" Boy, he was cheerful… "Will you be my friend, aru?"

You deadpanned. "No."

* * *

"(Name)! How could you be so rude to Yao? He's a good boy! And from a good family too! Plus…" You drowned out your mother's scolding and counted fingering the fur of your plush panda toy. You told your parents that you wanted a real panda, but you had settled for a plush one instead. Real or not, it was still adorable.

"(-ame)? (Name)? Are you listening to me?" Your mother ripped the plush animal out of your hands.

"No!" You leapt up and raised your arms to try and reclaim your toy.

You mother held it high. "How about we make a deal? I give you your panda back, and you agree to be nicer to Yao."

"Okay!" you cried, not really listening. Anything to get your panda back! Mother handed him over. You snatched him out of her hands and cuddled him tightly.

"Now remember," your mother warned. She knelt down to your level. "Now you must keep your part of the bargain." She tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled. "And who knows? You just might grow to like him."

* * *

Mother had arranged another "meeting" at the Wangs' and brought you along too. You knew it was so you and Yao could spend time together. Sort of like a play date, only you _weren't _looking forward to it. However, if it was in your mother's best interest that you somehow develop a relationship with this boy, you were happy to oblige.

When you and your mother arrived, Yao was already seated at the small table, along with Mrs. Wang.

"Alright you two," Mrs. Wang said. "Run along now. Mrs. (last name) and I have important business to discuss. Yao, why don't you show (Name) the garden?"

"Okay, mother!" he chirped. Before you could react, he grabbed your hand and led you out of the living room. You could hear both mothers chuckling.

"This way, (Name)!" he said, a giant smile plastered on his face. You looked up at him. Today he was wearing a red tunic with gold accents and the same long sleeves. On any other seven-year-old, it would look strange, seeing as how not very many people wore them and if they did they were usually the elderly, but on Yao, it seemed to suit him in a strange way…

You were so occupied in looking at Yao that you didn't notice his change in behavior until he let go of your hand. The two of you were now in the middle of the garden, tall hedges hiding you from view. His back was to you, but you could tell he was acting differently than before. His entire happy and cheerful demeanor seemed to melt away as he leaned his back against one of the grass walls, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, (Name)?"

"Hm?"

"Would you want to marry me?" This question took you by surprise. Why would he ask something like that? You just met him for crying out loud!

You shrugged. "I dunno."

He looked down, shuffling his feet. "Oh…ok."

"Would you?"

HE shrugged, giving you the same answer. "I…dunno."

All of a sudden, you felt a pang in your chest as you saw his face. No, not just his face…his _eyes_. They no longer held any warmth of sparkle in them. They were sad. Really, really sad…

"Here you go, aru~. I know they're your favorite, (Name)." You looked to Yao's hands. In one was a handful of your absolute favorite Chinese candy that was so rare to find. And the other was clutching a little bouquet of (favorite flower), your favorite. You looked back up to Yao's face to see that dazzling smile back in place. "I know you don't like me very much," he started. "I just wanted to apologize for whatever I've done to make you angry and hope that we can be friends from now on, aru~."

You pushed the presents away. "No."

His smile disappeared. "N-no?"

"I wanna be able to be friends with you because I like you. Not because you give me some presents…" you kept your head down to keep Yao from seeing the slight blush on your cheeks. "And…I'm sorry for being so mean. I—"

"(Name)! Why are you crying?" Yao dropped the candy and flowers. He grabbed your shoulders and bent down to see your face better. What? You were crying? You brought your hand and felt big fat tears running down your face. But why? You yourself didn't even know. What was this weird feeling? You didn't get it…it didn't make any sense…

You didn't like this feeling. Not one bit. But how did it get there…? Then it hit you. It was Yao's fault! He was the one who was making you feel funny! That's not fair! He wasn't being fair! You didn't like it! You didn't like it!

"NO!" you screamed, jerking away from Yao's hold. You stumbled back and fell on your butt.

"(Name)! Are you—" Yao reached down to help you up.

You kicked his arm away. "No! Go away!" You had lost control. What was going on? Why did you feel so angry at Yao? Because he made me feel funny, that's why! And he wouldn't stop it! He knows that I don't like it so he keeps doing it! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…!

"You're so mean! I hate you!" Before you knew it the words were flying from your mouth and you were up and running. Where, you weren't sure. But you knew one thing. You had to get away from Yao and this strange feeling…

Yao watched as you ran away. And if you had looked back, you would've seen the heartbroken expression on his face…

* * *

It had been 2 months to the day since that incident, and you hadn't ever gone back to that house. Kiku, your older brother however, did. He usually went over there with Father to learn about business matters and trade. He was the same age as Yao, and they usually played together. Kiku never asked about that day and you were grateful. You weren't sure you could even understand your actions. But one thing was for sure: you felt _terrible_ about it.

After his visits, Kiku would tell you about the things he learned about business and about Yao. He knew that you felt extremely guilty at yelling at him, but you just didn't know how to apologize yet. Kiku was very mature for his age, so he would always make sure to ask Yao questions on your behalf.

You were happy whenever Kiku told you something new about Yao. It felt like you were actually becoming friends with him, even of Yao didn't know himself. Kiku saw the way you acted whenever you talked about him. He could see the sorrow in your eyes, but he could also see the happiness you felt when you found another thing you both liked. Like pandas. You became ecstatic when you found out Yao also had an affinity for pandas.

Kiku understood your reasoning for using him as a messenger, even if you didn't know yourself. You were scared. Simple as that. You were scared that Yao wouldn't accept your apology and push you away like you did with him.

"(Name)," your brother said in the gentle voice he always used with you. "Wouldn't you like to ask these questions yourself?"

You looked down, fingering the teacup in your hands. "But I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…he wouldn't answer them."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because it's _me _that would be asking them…"

Kiku lifted your chin to look him in the eyes. "(Name)…you should ask him in person. Don't you think it's a little silly to create a friendship with someone you never talk to?"

"But I have you to talk for me!" you protested.

"But don't you think it would make your friendship all the more special if you found out these things for yourself?"

You looked down again. "Well…"

Kiku patted you on the head. 'It's just a suggestion…"

* * *

"Hey~(Name)! Come on, da-ze!" a boy, Im Yong Soo, called to you. You were playing outside when a group of children had decided to take a trip to the zoo that was in town. They were walking by when you asked what they were doing. They told you and you decided to tag along.

You caught up with the group. "Sorry, Im Yong." Why did Koreans have to have such long names? You didn't get it…

"You shouldn't wander off like that, da-ze. We're not waiting for you next time…" he warned. You nodded.

"M'kay."

Finally all of you arrived at the zoo. Going off in small groups of two or three, everyone split up and went off to look at their favorite animals. You headed in the direction of where they kept the bears. Using some spare pocket money, you bought some bamboo sticks. You were planning on feeding the panda bears. This would be your second time to see a live panda bear and you were shaking with excitement. But you weren't the only one there…

"Heheh, that tickles, aru~!" You froze in your tracks. Despite not hearing it for 2 months, you knew that voice anywhere. It was _him. _You peeked around the corner only to whipped back behind it again. You were right. Yao was kneeling in front of the cages holding out a bamboo stick to one of the panda bears. It was a baby panda, and it had eaten out of his hand. The feeling of its lips in the palm of his hand was what was feeling ticklish.

He was smiling. You couldn't help but gaze at him. His smile seemed to grow bigger whenever the panda nibbled a little more off the plant. Yao looked so happy…without _you. _

"(N-Name)? Is that you?" The question snapped you out of your trace. You realized that those warm brown eyes you were staring at were looking back at you. Yao stood up, his smile even bigger than before.

"It's been so long, aru! It's so good to see you!" It looked like he was about to hug you, but then stopped himself. After all, you hated him, right? He settled for clasping his hands behind his back. "How have you been?"

"Good. You…like pandas?" you asked, acting like you had never known he liked pandas.

His face lit up. "I love them! They're so adorable, aru! Do you like pandas?"

You sniffed. "Yeah, they're okay." What you really wanted to say was, "I love pandas! They're the best things in the world!" But you didn't.

"(Name)? Are you okay?" Yao cautiously took a step forward, as if you were a bunny he didn't want to scare off.

"I'm f-fine, Yao." You stiffly walked to the cages, keeping your distance from the older boy. You slipped your thin arm in between the bars and held out one of the bamboo sticks. You could feel Yao's eyes on you and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm leaving."

You dropped the plant in your hand. The words made your whole body freeze over. Slowly, you turned to Yao, (e/c) eyes pouring into brown ones. "Wh-what…?"

"Fùqīn wants me to go with him to the court of Japan, to learn about business and trade. I'm going to be gone a year, (Name)."

A year! You knew that Yao was the son of a very distinguished family in the Emperor's court (one reason why your mother wanted you to meet him), and that long periods of time in courts were tradition. But why now?

"I leave in five days, aru…"

"You can't!" Just like that day, the words flew from your mouth without thinking. Yao blinked.

"What?"

You stood up to your full height (which isn't very tall, considering you're 5) and ran over to him. "You can't go! Not now, I won't let you!"

The boy was confused. "But why, aru? I thought you hated me…"

"I lied!" you cried, suddenly gripping the top of his tunic. "I hated myself for not being able to say that I…that I really like you!" You abruptly stopped talking and clamped a hand over your mouth. Eyes wide, you could not believe what you had just said. Spilling your inner most thoughts like that so openly was not proper! Mother would scold you nonstop if she found out about this…

But you didn't care at the moment. "I lied to you about so much! I don't hate you! And you're not mean! You're the nicest person in the world! And I love pandas! I love pandas as much as you do!" It was all spilling out and there was no way you could stop it. Like the words you were saying, tears of guilt and shame came rushing down your face, making a complete mess. "And I…I…" your voice cracked. "I missed you Yao! And if you leave now I'll miss you even more!" You couldn't say anymore and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Soon you felt Yao wrap his arms around you in a comforting embrace. Through your sobs you could hear him gently whispering lovingly nothings. He started stroking your hair and rocked you back and forth.

"Shh, aru~…It'll be okay, (Name). It'll be okay, aru…"

When you had calmed down, you noticed that Yao had sat down with you curled up in his lap. You looked up. He smiled sadly. "It's only for a year, (Name). I'll be back before you know it."

You hugged him. And he hugged you.

"Yao! Look…" Yao broke away from you and looked to where you pointed in the cage. An even smaller baby panda had crawled over to where you had dropped the bamboo stick and had began nibbling on it. "It's soooooo cute~!" you squealed happily, a sudden smile on your face.

Yao hugged you from behind. You felt him rest his chin on your head as he watched the animal. "(Name)? Will you be my baby panda?"

You looked up to him, smiling. "Only if you be mine! And you have to promise to write!"

He held you tighter. "I promise."

* * *

A/N: Okay I'll admit the beginning sucked and the middle was confusing even for me. But I have to say it turned out better than i thought it would. If you have any questions PM me or leave a review.

Review Responses (i forgot to do it last chappie):

Dawnstar94: I'm sorry, but i have no flipping idea what FACE is. COuld you explain, s'il vous plait?

Maiya123: Yeah, i don't really see those pairings either and to be honest i've only gotten to, like, episode 14 in the first season of Hetalia and haven't really met all of the characters yet so chances are that I won't write those pairings until i really know the characters to make it as authentic as possible.

**NOTE: I need more reviews people! I need more plots, pairings, and everything! If you have an idea please let me know! Thanks!**

X3 Anime Ayumu


	4. The Melancholy of Lovina Vargas

**A/N: ...FREEDOM! Yes it;s true! I have finally been released from the hell-hole that is middle school! God i'm so glad this year is over. Enough with the pointless drama shit! I'm getting new friends! Anyhoo, while studying for my French exam, I was listening/watching TMOHS in french dubbing when I was like, "Omg i should insert the characters of Hetalia into this!" and I did, so this isn't a request or anything. Unfortuantly this will not be an on-going, full out fic (if it was i wouldn't even bother putting it in this), but I will be inserting certain characters based on whose personality best fit's Haruhi at the time. So when Kyon first meets Haruhi, she's really stubborn and seems mad all the time, so I put Romano as Haruhi and Spain as Kyon. Although Spain's personality doesn't really fit Kyon's realism, I tweaked it a bit so Kyon's lines better fit Spain's personality. **

**Warnings: Romano's mouth, slight genderbending, my crappy writing skills, France, and beware Prussia's awesomeness...(why am I saying that? he only shows up about 3 times)**

**Enjoy~! X3**

* * *

**Antonio's POV**

In my opinion, asking someone how long they believed in Santa Claus is a rather silly topic for conversation. But if you really want to know how long I've believed in some old fat man in a red suit who only works one day a year, I can honestly say that I've never really believed in him. The Santa that was at my kindergarten Christmas party? I suspected he was fake. And I never saw mi madre kissing Santa or anything. I guess you could say that I _wanted _to believe, but it didn't clicked very well with me.

Now, having said that, it wasn't until I got older that I realized that aliens, time travelers, ghosts, monsters, espers, evil syndicates and the anime/manga/fantasy flick heroes that fight said evil syndicates were also fake. Like I said, I guess I always knew those things were fake, but I just didn't want to admit it. All I ever wanted was for an alien, time traveler, ghost, monster, esper, evil syndicate or the hero that fought 'em to just show up and say "Hey!" Most people say I'm childish and unfortunately, reality is a hard road indeed. Es cierto, the laws of physics defiantly puts a damper on things. Eventually I even stopped watching all those TV shows about aliens and ghosts and stuff. Aliens, time travelers, espers, of course they don't exist. But, una pequeña parte of me wishes that they did.

I guess that I've grown up and realized that I can think about those things and still accept reality. A happy medium, if you will. But by the time I got out of junior high, I pretty much out-grew and didn't really think about those things anymore. And I guess I got use to living in an ordinary world. And just like that, I got accepted into World Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world, with students from everywhere. And that's when I met _her. _

….

"It's nice to meet everyone. I hope we all have a good year together," I smiled, wrapping up my introduction speech rather nicely. I sat down and rested my cheek on my hand as I heard the chair behind me scrape against the floor.

"I'm Lovina Vargas, from South Italy. First off, bastards, I'm not interested in ordinary people. But if any of you sorry asses are aliens, time travelers or espers, please come see me. Questo è tutto." Her announcement was met with silence. Not only of her foul language, but of her strange request.

…Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? I turned around and…

There stood before me this chica increíblemente hermosa. I couldn't help but stare. Her long wavy, brown hair reached past her hips and she wore a simple red headband. She had a serious look in her brownish/greenish eyes. She looked around at the other students that were staring at her until she looked down at me. My mouth had dropped a little at her beauty, my eyes wide. She gave out a little "Hm," and casually sat back down.

"Um, alright, next please," the teacher was at a loss for words, much like everyone else. The next boy stood up and began his intro speech as Lovina crossed her arms and scowled at nothing in particular. I'm pretty sure everyone thought she was kidding. But it wasn't a joke. And it wasn't anything to laugh about. Lovina is always dead serious.

And that's how we first met. Looking back on it, I want to believe it was just a coincidence.

* * *

As long as Lovina Vargas is sitting quietly, she's just like any other extremely beautiful high school girl. And my seat just happens to be in front of her. I mean, can you blame me for wanting to exploit the seating arrangement so I could, um, get to know her better?

Today her hair was up in four ponytails, two at the top and two at the bottom of her head. She sat with her arms crossed, her usual scowl in place. I pulled my chair out and sat down. I paused, thinking of something to say, and then I turned around and gave her my best smile. None of the girls so far have proved able to resist it, so I figured it might do me a little help. God knows I'll need it with this chica.

"Hey, that stuff you were saying when you introduced yourself, were you serious about all that?"

She stared at me, unfazed. "What about the stuff I was saying?"

"Well, you know. About aliens and stuff."

"Why, are you an alien or something?"

"Well no, but I just—"

"No, but you just what?"

"Well, I…" I waved my hand, giving up. "Just forget about it."

"Then why are we even talking right now? You're wasting my time. Uh" She huffed and averted her gazed away from me. As soon as I turned back around, my smile fell to reveal my truly confused face. I looked over to another guy who was smirking at me, and making a hand gesture that said, "Back off." His friend was snickering beside him. Later on, I found out that quite a few of my new classmates were from the same junior high as Lovina.

"If you go the hots for her, take my advice, mon ami," my newly found French friend, Francis, said. He was one of those who already knew the Italian. "L'oublier: forget it. After being in the same class as her for three years, I know la fille pretty well." He pointed his fork at me. "Let's just say she's what you would call…au-delà excentrique: beyond eccentric."

"You mean like her introduction?" the German (Prussian?) albino, Gilbert, sitting beside me said.

Francis nodded, blond hair bouncing as he did. "Ouais. In junior high I can't remember a single day when she wasn't doing something complètement farfelu: completely wacky! Ever hear of the "Quad Scribbles Incident"?"

"No. What's that?"

"You know that thing that draws lines on the atheletic field? Ô homme, what's that thing called again? Well, she used that thing to draw this big mysterious symbol on the school quad. She snuck into the school grounds at night to draw it."

Gilbert picked at his food. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. I think it was in the local section of the daily newspaper, or something." He fed a piece of meat to the little yellow bird that sat on his shoulder. "It sort of looked like a nasca drawing, but not as awesome."

After we finished eating, the three of us wandered outside and hung out on the stairs on the side of the building.

I was leaning on the balcony. "So, you're telling me she did this all by herself?"

"No doubt," Francis looked up at me from his position on the floor. "And she totally admitted doing it too. Oh yeah, and them one morning, I get to class early. All the desks were shoved out into the hall. Then there was this one time when she painted a star on the roof…"

I drowned out the rest of Francis' story as I spotted said girl on the roof of the science building. She was staring up at the large dome structure that was the small observatory with the same serious expression she always had. She threw a tennis ball at the dome and when I looked back to where it bounced, she was gone. What's she doing?

We made our way back to the classroom, and Francis hadn't stopped talking, save for taking a breath between words. I spotted Lovina again and was leaning out the window, just watching her as Francis kept talking.

"But all the same, she's pretty popular with the guys. She's quite easy on the eyes, non? And she's exquisite at sports. And on top of that, she gets good grades. She's certainly a strange one, but if she's sitting there quietly, you'd never know."

Lovina was standing at the edge of the school's swimming pool, just staring at the water. It was almost as if she was inspecting it. For what I wonder? Traces of mermaids or something? I snickered at my own joke as the Italian girl began to walk off. I leaned further and further out the window to follow where she was going.

"Something tells me you've got more to say about her," Gilbert commented, sounding bored.

"For a while, she was going out with one joker after another. I think the longest one guy ever lasted was about a week. And the guy the had the shortest relationship with her? He asked her out, she said okay and it ended five minutes later."

_Lovina walked ahead and then turned around with fire in her eyes. "I don't have any time to deal with ordinary humans, bastard!" she yelled. Then turned her head to the side, refusing to look at said "ordinary human." _

Then why in the world did you say okay?

"Hm?" Francis looked up at my expecting face. He shot up. "I mean that's what I heard, really!" He waved his hands defensively. It was kinda funny, the way he denied something I didn't even accused him of. "I don't know why, but she never turns down a guy when he steps up to ask her out." He pointed his finger at me. "Et ainsi: and so, before you get any bright ideas, mon ami, take my advice: L'oublier."

Forget it? What's to forget when I hadn't even thought about it?

…

_Bang! _

It was gym class, and the boys were sitting around, watching to girls do their running speed test.

"If you were me, there's only one fille in this class to go after. And that's her." He nodded towards a small girl with her auburn hair tied up in a set of buns. "Chun-Yan Wang. And I'm telling you, she's in the top three of the freshman hottie list."

I gave him a weird look. "So are you saying you've already checked out all the freshmen girls?"

He smiled big. "Mais oui! I ranked them all from A to D and I've even went to far as to learn the full names of all the A-list girls, copain."

"Really? So ranking did Chun-Yan get?" Hm, it seemed as though Gilbert had gained interest again…

"She gets Double A Plus! On top of being trés belle, I bet her personality is sensationnelle."

_Bang! _

Lovina panted heavily as she ran down the track. The other boys marveled at how fast she was. When she past the finish line, she stopped to catch her breath for a moment before going and sitting by herself.

Now, all of this was happening when Lovina Vargas was still acting sort of normal. For that whole month, even I was feeling pretty good. However, it should be noted that pequeños trozos y piezas of Lovina eccentricities were making themselves known.

Lovina Eccentricity #1: A different hairstyle everyday. Monday, it's down, usually with a headband or ribbon. Tuesday, it's tied in one ponytail. Wednesday, two ponytails. Thursday, three. And Friday, four. As the days past, the number of places she's tie up her hair increased. On Monday, she resets her hair, and adds a tie-off point each day until Friday. Wonder what her hair looks like on Sunday. Actually, I think I'd like to see that…

Lovina Eccentricity #2: Our P.E. classes are separated into boys and girls. When changing into uniform, girls use the odd numbered classrooms and guys use the even numbered ones. But, it didn't matter to Lovina that boys were standing around. She'd just start changing in front of us! Eventually, she'd notice the people staring at her and give the boys her death glare while yelling, "What the hell do you think you're looking at, bastards! Get out!" The boys would be thrown out, quite literally, of the classroom and Chun-Yan would give them an apologetic look as she closed the door. To Lovina, guys are pretty much the same as a sack of tomatoes.

Eccentricity #3: It was rather irritating that Lovina joined every team and every extracurricular club the school had to offer. Every one of the school's sports clubs lobbied for her to joined their respective teams. And she turned every single one of them down. She changed clubs on a daily basis, depending on her mood. In the end though, she didn't stay a member of a single one of the clubs. I mean, what in the world did she want to do anyway?

* * *

And before I even knew it, it was the day after the Golden Week vacation. Being a universally known establishment, World Academy celebrates all national holidays from every country, which gives the students the benefit of a lot, and I mean a lot of school holidays.

I walked into the classroom, seeing Lovina's hair up in twin buns, like the Chun-Yun girl's. "Oh, I guess today's Wednesday huh?" And with that thought, something must've snapped inside me. I can't think of any other reason why…

"So, you change your hairstyle everyday to ward off evil alien invaders?" I was talking to Lovina Vargas.

She turned to face me. "So when did you notice, bastard?"

"Oh, a little while ago."

"Oh I see." She faced the window again. "Actually, I have this thing that each day of the week has it's own picture with a specific color that only goes with that day." It almost felt like we were having a real conversation. "And by colors I'd have to say that Monday's red, Tuesday's yellow, Wednesday's defiantly blue, and Thursday's green, Friday's gold, Saturday's brown and Sunday's white." Hey, I kinda understand what she's talking about!

"So, if you turn that into numbers, Monday would be 0 and Sunday is 6, right?"

"Sì che è giusto."

"I kind of feel like Monday's more of a 1," I commented.

"I don't think anyone was asking for your opinion, bastard!" she snapped.

"Oh, is that so?"

She faced me again with the same scowl she always wore. She stared at me. I stared at her.

"…Have I met you somewhere, like maybe in the past, or something like that?" Well that's a random question.

"Not likely." Lovina sighed and went back to staring out the window.

They say an event is trigged by something that's considered trivial at the time. Guess this was my trigger. To be honest, I'm surprised Lovina responded with a half decent answer. I totally thought she was going to say something like "Shut up, bastard!" or "Who cares?" I mean, well, you get the picture…

…

So when Lovina came to school the next day with all of her long hair chopped off, I was rather disturbed by it. I mean, cutting it short the day after I made comment, it's a little rash, ¿no crees?

She glanced at me. "Not really."

…..

Ever since then, talking to Lovina before homeroom became sort of a ritual.

"Is it true you've dumped every guy you've ever dated?"

"And just what gives you that right to ask me a question like that, bastard?" she glared at me, flipping her short curls over her shoulder. "I don't know about anything you've heard. Qualunque: whatever, you wanna believe it? It's probably true."

I shrugged. "Well with all that dating wasn't there at least one guy you were interested in?"

"Assolutamente de non: absolutely not. They all took themselves way too seriously and not even a single one of those bastards was an alien, time traveler, or an esper!"

"That's how people are usually," I commented.

"Okay, so what's with all of them asking me out over the phone? I mean should've important stuff like that be face-to-face, not phone-to-phone?" she declared, jerking her head around to emphasis her point.

"Yeah, I mean if I were asking a girl out, I'd want to do it to her face." I'll just agree with her for now…

Lovina pounded on her desk. "Yeah, well none of that's important anyway!" Then what is? "Here's the problem," she flipped her hair again. "So far, it looks as though all the men in this entire universe are pathetic bastards. I mean all through junior high, that was the one thing that irritated me the most." She jerked her head away.

I sighed. "Alright then, so what kind of guy would you be into, like an alien or something?"

"Yeah! Anything like an alien or something else along those lines. Anyway, as long as the person isn't an ordinary human, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl."

"Why so particular against non-humans, chica? I mean, why do they have to be an alien?"

The Italian looked me straight in the eye with what resembled a sort of stubborn determination on her face. "Because that way, life's more interesting!"

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the beginning of morning break. As our history teacher gathered his things and made his way out of the classroom, I stretched and noticed Lovina get up and walk out. Hm, bathroom?

"'Ey, Antonio!" Francis was suddenly in my face. "You must tell me what formule magique: magic spell, you're using!"

"What are you talking about, chico?

He jabbed a thumb towards the door. "I have never seen Lovina talk that long, and I'm not exaggerating. What in the world did you say to her?"

Hm, I wonder what I could've said? It all seemed like pretty random stuff.

"This is a phénomène!" The French boy ran a hand through his hair, marveling.

"Tonio's always gone after the strange ones," Gilbert walked up to us, smirking. "The weirder the awesomer."

"Awesomer isn't a word, amigo."

"I want to know how you did it, aru~!" A new, slightly accented voice joined our conversation. I looked up to see Chun-Yun smiling down at me. "No matter how much I talk to her, I can't get Lovina to answer any of my questions. What do you do to get her to open up, aru?"

I thought about it. What _did_ I say? Our conversation could've easily been had between her and someone else in our class. So why was it only me who was able to squeeze an answer out of her? "Ni idea."

The Chinese girl clasped her hands in front of her. "Hm. Well, I think it's a good thing, aru. I've always been sort of worried about her being completely alone in our class. I'm glad she has a least one friend here, aru!" Un amigo, huh? Chun-Yun continued talking. "Well, just keep doing whatever it is you're doing, cause then maybe she'll warm up to the rest of us, aru. I mean, since we're all in the same class It'd be really for the best if everyone got along, and that's why I'm counting on you!" Um, thanks? "In fact, if there's anything we want to ask her, we can just talk to you, and you can tell her for us!"

"Oi, espera un segundo: hold on a second. Why me? Am I supposed to be your spokesperson or something?"

Chun-Yun clapped her fingers together and winked. "Pretty please, aru?" Without waiting her an answer, the small girl ran off to giggle with some of her friends.

Francis grabbed me by the shoulders and smiled goofingly. "Hey Antonio, we're amis, we're copains, oui?" Gilbert was smirking and nodding behind him. Ay, dios mio…

….

Apparently we're switching seats. I drew a number out of a cookie tin that gave me the seat next to the window, second from the back. An awesome seat, as Gilbert would say. Adios Lovina!

Or not…Lovina ended up picking the seat behind me. Coincidence?

I turned around. "So I heard you checked out all the clubs at school," I started. "Let me know if you come across any interesting ones, bueno?

She scowled. "Absolutely none, bastard." Ah, an instant reply. "Absolutely none, bastard!" It seems she likes to use the word "bastard" a lot. "I thought things would get a little better once I got into high school, but it's been the same as it has throughout all these mandatory school years. Forse sono solo nella scuola sbagliata: maybe I'm just in the wrong school…" Makes me wonder what her criteria are. She straightened up a bit, a thought occurring to her. "There was this one called the Mystery Research Club."

"¿Si? And how was that?"

"It was hilarious. They said they didn't have anything that they could even _remotely _call a case. And all the members were a bunch of mystery novel otakus, defiantly not master detectives."

"Well, that's to be expected."

"Yeah, well I had high hopes for the Supernatural Phenomenon Research Club too, but that thing was just a bunch of occult freaks." She pounded on her desk with both hands. "What do you think of it?"

I shrugged. "I don't think about it."

Lovina rubbed both sides of her head in frustration as her cried out, "Oh man, sono cosi annoiata: I'm so bored! With all these clubs, you'd think there be a couple of really strange, cool ones out there."

"Listen, you can't help it if there aren't. Besides, us normal-human-types, we've got to be happy with what we're given, ¿sabes? You can look at it this way: those who don't like what they've got are the same people who invent things and make discoveries and advanced civilizations." Lovina had taken her hands down by now. "They made airplanes cause they wanted to fly and they made trains and cars so they could get from place to place. Es tan simple como eso: It's as simple as that. The only real reason as to why we have all the things we have now is because a certain group of people got together and used their talent, or imagination or genius or whatever to make it all happen. Ordinary people are probably better off living their ordinary little lives in an ordinary manner—"

"Zitto bastard!"

I looked at her. She glared at me and jerked her head to pout out the window. Perhaps it was this conversation that sparked the idea…

* * *

**Questo è tutto - That is all **

**chica increíblement hermosa - incredibly beautiful girl**

**Mais oui - of course**

**pequeños trozos y piezas - little bits and peices**

**Sì che è giusto - Yes that's right**

**¿no crees? - don't you think?**

**Zitto bastard! - shut up bastard!**

**I used google translate for the Spanish and Italian, sorry if it's not right. But not for the French! That's coming from the 7th place winner of the National French Exam! XDD**

**A/N: Well that was fun to write. I pretty much just followed the episode so sorry for those of you who were expecting more. I decided to stop there because I can't really see Lovina acting excited about anything (besides tomatos and even then she tried to hide it). I thought about having the role of Ryouko Asakura go to Feliciana since everybody loves her, but I didn't think that would make much sense so I gave it to Chun-Yun, genderbent China. I apologize for any OOCness. **

***le gasp* I just realized that I left China out of the first chapter! I'm Sorry China! That's really bad, considering he's my homeland. (lolz not really, I was born here, but it;s the same concept) When my mom figured out that me and my brother knew more Japanese than Chinese from watching anime, she's was all "You're grandfather would disown you if he knew!" I just laughed. **

**Funny moment: when I was taking my History Exam the other day, one of the questions was something like:**

**Which of the following were allies with Italy in World War II? **

**A) Great Britain and America C) Germany and Japan**

**B)Great Britain and France D) Russia and China**

**I picked C of course, but I couldn't help but notice that all of the other options where various Hetalia canon pairings. I ended up smiling at my exam.**

**See you next time! PEACE! X3**


	5. Birthday Wishes

A/N: Happy Canada Day! Well, at least for one more hour... i wanted to write something for cute little Canada, but I was sort of stuck, which is why this is so late, but I was determined to get this up TODAY! And i did! Go me! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

He cracked open his lavender eyes as sunlight seeped in through the curtains. Slowly sitting up, the boy rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before reaching over and grabbing his glasses from the nightstand.

Yawning, the quiet nation known as Canada walked over to his window and drew the curtains back fully. After his eyes fully adjusted to the bright sun, a smile broke out as he remembered what day it was.

Yes. It was his birthday.

His smile faltered a little. Not like anyone would remember. He himself almost forgot.

Canada tried to stay optimistic though. Maybe this year would be different.

His pet polar bear, Kuma-something-or-other, walked in at that moment. He nuzzled the nation's hand and Canada obliged, petting his head softly.

_Yeah_, he thought. _And maybe you'll remember who I am for once._

Shaking off his depressing thoughts, he quickly cleaned up and got dressed.

Canada bounded down the stairs, trying not to get his hopes up about getting a "Happy Birthday" from his brother.

All hopes of attention vanished as he entered to kitchen to find a note stuck to the refrigerator.

_Yo bro,_

_Went out with the guys today. Don't bother waiting up for me. See you whenever!_

_Signed,_

_The Hero_

Canada sighed. _Well, at least he cared enough to leave a note._

With that, the blond proceeded to make breakfast, only to find that all the pancake mix had been used and eaten. His stomach growled.

He closed the pantry angrily and stomped out of the room. Flopping down on the couch, Matthew grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. Bad idea.

The first thing he saw was an obnoxious commercial for a 4th of July sale for some furniture store. CGI made fireworks exploded on the screen in a display of red, white and blue. Of course. The world was getting ready for _America's_ birthday. No one cared about Canada Day. Canada Day just signified the beginning of _America's _month

But then again, all stores would use any excuse to have a sale, right?

Feeling depressed once again, Canada flipped through the channels in hopes of finding something worth watching. It didn't work. Channels were flooded with bright designs of red, white and blue and loud commercials and titles that screamed "Independence Day Sale! Going on now!"

With each one, the quiet country seethed. This happened every year. First would be the happiness, then the optimism. Then the sadness and depression, and finally the anger and hate.

He hated how everyone made a big deal about _America's_ birthday. He hated how his was forgotten. Sure there was a parade in the streets of his capital, but that was it. After all, no one has ever heard of a Canada Day Sale, right? He hated how everyone acted like he was a ghost, even his own brother! He hated how every year, England cried over America's revolution, and yet he never celebrated the unison of the three colonies under his rule that had become Canada. He hated it. He hated it all...

Lost in his thoughts, Matthew didn't realize he was crying as the tears slipped down from behind his glasses. He sniffed. Burying his face in a pillow, he continued to feel sorry for himself. _Nobody cares...nobody ever cares..._ And he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, he discovered that it was growing dark outside. Glancing at the clock, he saw that the time had reached early evening. Had that much time really gone by? Well, it just shows you how selfish he is, sitting around and moping about himself all day.

Sitting up, the country slipped of his glasses and cleaned on his shirt. He rubbed his eyes and tried to make it look like he wasn't crying. Not that anyone would notice anyway. He shook his head. No! Not right now...

He got up and stretched, his bones aching from being curled up in the same position for so long.

He stomach growled. _That's right, I haven't eaten all day..._ Making his way to the kitchen, Canada noticed that America's boots were thrown by the door, a signal that he had returned home. Canada stopped. If America was home, why was it so quiet? Normally Canada would've been woken up at the sound of the front door slamming. And if not by that, then by the screaming of America as he played one of his video games upstairs. It was quiet for America to be home, _far_ too quiet...

And when the nation stepped foot into his kitchen, his breath caught in throat and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

There that stood before him, the three people that he grew up with. America, England and France stood there with smiles on the their faces. In front of them on the table sat a large stack of pancakes with a single candle sticking out. A bottle of his favorite maple syrup sat next to the plate.

"M-maple..."

"Happy birthday, dude."

"Happy birthday, Matthew."

"Bon anniversaire, mon Mathieu."

"Y-you..." he felt like his legs were going to give out from under him. "You remembered..."

America grinned. "Of course we did, dude! After all, when you're brothers with the Hero, nobody feels unloved!"

"How could I forget? You were born under my empire after all..."

"Ah, you've grown into such a beau, jeune homme, non?"

"Hey, dude," America's smile fell, "Why are you crying?"

It was true. Tears streamed down the mostly forgotten nation's face as he struggled to keep standing. But unlike before, these were not tears of sorrow. No, here were tears of happiness.

"I..." he choked out. "I-I'm just...so happy..."

"Aw, c'mon man, don't be like that." America approached him. "You're supposed to smile! It's your birthday! Come here." With that, the louder enwrapped the quieter in his arms. Canada continued to cry on his brother's shoulder, his hands gripping at the jacket-covered arm. Soon he felt two other bodies being pushed against him. He looked up to see France and England also joining the hug.

They were all here. Together. Celebrating _him._ Canada. The one who everyone forgot. The one who was too quiet and scared to stand up for himself.

Finally. He felt loved.

When he had finished crying, they turned to his "cake."

"Well go ahead," England gestured I the plate. "Make a wish."

Without hesitating, Matthew blew out the candle with a swift breath.

"What'd you wish for, bro?" America swung an arm around his shoulders.

Canada grinned. "Nothing."

They all looked confused. "Sans-pourquoi, lapin?"

Matthew's grin grew into a full on smile. "Why would I wish for anything when I have all I've ever wanted right in front of me?"

* * *

**translations:**

**beau, jeune homme, non - hansome, young man, no?**

**sans-pourquoi, lapin? - why not, bunny/rabbit?**

A/N: Whoa...did i just write...angst?

Yeah, yeah I know it's bad and cliche and overused, but hey it's _something, _right?

I didn't get any reviews on the last two chapters which discouraged me a little bit. Will you guys review on this one? Please? It really helps when i have different opinions to go off of, not just mine and my mom's. PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED!

Happy Birthday Canada~!

X3 Ayumu


	6. Birthday Memories

A/N: IT'S THE HERO'S TURN~! XDD Little birthday present for everyone's favorite American hero. Song-fic with The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. I wanna see the movie 2moro!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: i don't really know if it would be considered angst, but something close I guess, my crappy writing skills, sad moments, blah blah blah

* * *

_**Summer after high school when we first met**_

_We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

Emerald eyes scanned the area with laziness and boredom. He had surveyed this part tens of times already. But, having obtained a new territory as of late, England had never looked on the land with eyes of the owner. Finally, after much dispute with Spain and France, the New World was his.

He strode through the seemingly never-ending field regally. Hands clasped behind his back, head held high, large and broad steps. Tall, yellow grass grazed his kneecaps, the wind rustling through his short blond hair. The setting sun cast a golden radiance onto the landscape. It was a peaceful, picturesque scene.

_Snap!_

The somewhat-young nation snapped his eyes open (he had closed them in content) upon hearing the sudden noise. He looked around, but then settled back into his peace of mind, thinking he was just tired from all the recent stress.

_Snap! Rustle..._

A little more than irritated, England looked in the direction of the noise. It came again, only this time accompanied by the sound of whimpering. Was that a person? He walked up to the source and was shocked when he pushed back the tall plants to reveal

a small child. A boy, with sandy blond hair and the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. England noted the funny cowlick that didn't seem to want to stay down. (He wouldn't admit it aloud, but there was no denying this kid was adorable.) The boy looked at him curiously. He looked back. The boy had been crying. Then he sensed it.

This boy was a country. _This _country.

England had no doubt that the boy was the land that he had just won. Which met he had just won _this kid_.

The boy looked down and tears began falling from his eyes. It broke the Brit's heart to see him in such a state.

Maybe that's why he outstretched his hand to the child. Maybe that's why he smiled lovingly. Maybe that's why he said,

"Come on. Let's go home."

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_**We got matching tattoos**_

"Dude, what's with the suit?" America inspected it closely. "Looks expensive. Too bad," he turned to England. "I'll never wear it."

"You should! Dressing like a pauper isn't in fashion." He gestured to the younger nation's clothes. "I refuse to be seen with you if you're not dressed properly."

America rolled his eyes internally. _Typical England. _

"So what's the matter? I think the way I dress is perfectly acceptable!"

America adjusted the suit on his body as he looked at himself in the mirror. He quietly groaned in a disagreeing manner.

"See?" The older smiled proudly. "Dressed like that, it's hard to believe you're the same person!"

"Sure, but this isn't comfortable! I guess I'll just wear it on special occasions then."

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor**_

_And climb to the roof_

England awoke to sound of metal clattering and a pained yelp. He shot up in bed, surprised and a little less than scared. He cautiously slipped out of his bed and made his way out of his room. Poking his head in the hallway, he looked both ways before hearing another moan of pain. It was coming from the kitchen.

Keeping quiet, the blond slowly peeked into the room to find, not an intruder, but just his little brother.

"America? What are you doing up so," he glanced at the clock. It read 12:34am. "...early?"

"Um," the small colony looked sheepishly between the older and the mess he had made. "Making tea?"

It was then that England fully took in he scene before him. The teakettle was on its side on the floor, a suspicious brown liquid spilling from it, a few tea bags of Earl Grey on the counter, and a little America with tea stained pjs on the floor clutching his reddening hand.

"Bloody hell..."

After getting America patched up and cleaning, England proceeded to make a proper pot of tea and both of them settled down for a midnight snack.

_**Talk about our future**_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_**I'd be losing you**_

"Hey England?"

"Hm?"

"How did you become so big and so strong?"

"Well it wasn't easy, I can tell you that. Took a lot of perseverance and strength."

"I wanna be just as strong as you someday!"

England chuckled at his audaciousness. "It won't be a walk in the park y'know. Certainly wasn't that easy for me. Lots of hard decisions. Not to mention the amount of wars I had to go through. Not pretty."

America looked up from his cup. "War?"

"Mh-hm. But that's lesson for another time." He put his cup down. "Now off to bed with you, laddie."

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_**Be us against the world**_

"Whoa! England you never told me you were a pirate!" America marveled at the large feather hat he had produced from the old chest.

England smiled. "Yes, well. That was back in my better days..."

"Yo, check it out! Now I'm you!" England muffled a laugh. The sight of the older nation's too-big clothes hanging off the small frame of the child was indeed amusing. America squinted one eye and said in a funny voice, "Arg, walk the plank!"

The Brit scooped the American in his arms, laughing. With a quick hand, he swiped the hat off America's head and placed it on his own. "I won't be going without a fight, poppet. What say ye? A little duel over me tea and crumpets?"

Both fell over into peels of laughter.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_**You were the one that got away**_

_The one that got away_

He felt nothing but rage. He saw nothing but those blasted words on the page that spelled out the very thing he had come to fear. But no matter how many times he read them, no matter how much he wished, the words did not change.

Declaration of Independence

He had read it. And reread and reread and reread, his hands tightening on the paper each time. It didn't matter how formally or politely it was written. It was America's goodbye letter.

He could read in-between the lines. It said that the _American_ people were fed up and dumping being apart of the British Empire. They hated him and they listed the reasons why. _He_ hated him. Had he really caused him _that_ much misery?

So much, that when it came time for America to call it off, he couldn't even say it to his face?

England gripped to paper with enough force to rip it as he desperately held back hot tears.

"Dammit America...you wanker..."

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_**Sometimes when I miss you**_

_**I put those records on (Whoa)**_

Deep blue eyes gazed lifelessly as clumsy fingers grazed against the wooden surface of the toy soldier. How long ago was it when these had been the coolest things around? When he got these for his...birthday? How long had it been since he played with these? How long had it been since he had seen _him_?

America picked up another toy soldier with his other hand. He faced them toward one another. One in blue, the other in red...

He let out an annoyed groan when the record player in the corner got stuck again. It was one of _his_ records, one that didn't actually put America to sleep. It was one of his favorites...

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_**I'm no longer your muse**_

It was at a World Meeting that he really noticed. He wasn't wearing that suit anymore, the one that _he_ gave him. He was wearing a different one. He had grown taller (taller than the Brit himself) in the years that had passed. His features had grown sharper, his voice deeper. He now sported thin glasses that sat on his nose.

But that one stubborn cowlick and that smile—those were two things that had never changed.

In fact, it might have been the light or the fact that England was feeling especially depressed considering it was, ahem, _that_ day, but it was almost as if America seemed _happier _without him...

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_**I would make you stay**_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_The one that got away_

Rain poured down their backs, soaking them to the bone. But neither cared. They were solely focused on one goal. For one, freedom; independence from the Empire. For the other, redemption; a chance to take him back, a chance to prove himself again.

"All I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me independent!"

They exchanged looks. One of determination, the other of shock and betrayal. Suddenly, he charged. America quickly blocked England's attack with his own gun, but was soon left empty-handed as the weapon was thrust from his hands.

He was cornered. England had the tip of his bayonet pointed at America, his eyes overflowing with desperation. He panted.

"I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?" He vigorously tried to keep his voice steady.

"Ready! Aim!" the American general ordered. The soldiers followed suit.

America blinked as England stood upright. He lowered his gun.

"There's no way I can shoot you. I-I just can't..."

His weapon fell to the ground, forgotten and the older nation collapsed to his knees. Burying his face in his hands, he surrendered.

"Why...dammit why! It's not fair..."

"You know why..."

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_**I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)**_

_**'Cause now I pay the price**_

It was the popping of the fireworks that had kept him up. Nothing else. Even if he was all the way across the pond, America was known for celebrating in a rather large fashion.

England sat out on his balcony as he listened to the distant sounds of cheering and celebration. He could barely make out the colorful display of fireworks at lit up the sky and the festive lights of red, white and blue that decorated Lady Liberty.

He chuckled. Had it really been 236 years? It didn't feel like a day over 200. The Brit continued to watch the celebration from afar. Looking around to make sure he was truly alone, England let a rare, soft smile grace his lips.

_**In another life**_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

It would be a lie to say that he didn't miss America immensely. And perhaps yes, sometimes he did wish they could be reborn and be together. But being a nation, reincarnation is hard to come by. So, for now he'll just have to accept the fact that they can't be together and move on with life. After all, it's his job to be the mature one.

_In another life_

_**I would make you stay**_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

"Happy birthday, Alfred."

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_**The one that got away**_

* * *

A/N: YAY~! This was created in the span of 2 hours, so I'm very proud of myself. HAPPY 236TH BIRTHDAY AMERICA! X3 YOU GO HERO!

OoO oh! I hear fireworks~! PEACE

Review? Please? ^J^

X3 Ayumu


End file.
